


A Type Of Blues

by HighPent



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Extra Scene, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hicsqueak, Romance, series 4 fix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26832073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighPent/pseuds/HighPent
Summary: A Hicsqueak fix extra scene for the end of series 4 of The Worst Witch
Relationships: Hardbroom & Pentangle (Worst Witch), Hardbroom/Pentangle (Worst Witch)
Kudos: 27





	A Type Of Blues

As the morning light drifted across the bed it stirred a sleeping Hecate, who for a moment stiffened because in her groggy state she didn’t remember where she was. This was certainly not her bed or bedroom for that matter. Then there was the unfamiliar weight tucked against her, a scent of Jasmine, and slight snoring. Oh! Pippa... she was at Pentangle’s. Strange how sometimes you think that a situation is too complicated and it cannot be resolved with ease when in fact it’s simplicity itself. Long distance transfers were quite possible to an accomplished witch such as herself, and if she could manage to go to the North Pole and back why when her confinement was lifted was she not spending every possible moment with the one she wished to be with? Obviously her position within Cackle’s would dictate that she make her whereabouts known to Ada at all times in case of semi regular emergencies, but apart from that there was nothing to stop her. This was how she found herself transferring into Pippa’s study after meeting Indigo and Azura and doing something rather unbecoming in a witch by breaking down in Pippa’s arms, telling her all about what she’d done for Indigo, and how she’d made it right for her. Pippa understandably was terribly concerned about Hecate’s own mental health and the enormous strain that had been put upon her through everything, what with one thing after another that undoubtably would’ve crushed a lesser witch by now. She wondered just how close Hecate was to that, but right now her thoughts were all about looking after Hecate and her not having to keep all of this pent up inside. By the time Hecate had become exhausted from talking and crying she was in no fit state to return to Cackle’s via any means, so Pippa persuaded her to stay. Which was how they’d ended up wrapped in each other’s arms in her bed, cuddling until both had fallen asleep as though 30 years hadn’t passed between them at all. Now awake and feeling more comforted than she’d felt since a child, Hecate looked down at the sleeping figure of Pippa with her arms around Hecate’s middle. She was holding her like she was never going to let her go again. Hecate thought if that was the case she doubted she’d mind all that much.


End file.
